


Melodies of Life

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-30
Updated: 2007-04-30
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy has bitter sweet memories of his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melodies of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything Fullmetal Alchemist except for a cool beach towel and a pillow. ‘Melodies of Life’ is from Final Fantasy IX.  
> 

You wouldn’t know it by looking at him, but Colonel Roy Mustang was a pianist. And if you caught him in the right mood, he was a singer as well.

Long, skilled fingers glided over the ivory keys like dancing ghosts, his fingertips flirting with the smooth surfaces.  
The tune was slow and nostalgic of times past. A youth that normally laid forgotten, buried under the complexities of adulthood.

His handsome face was peaceful as he played, his smile bitter sweet. In his mind he could hear the strings of an accompanying violin stroked by an old friend he hasn’t seen in years. He wondered how she was doing. Last he heard she had gotten married and had three munchkins that made her proud.  
He wondered if she remembered him.

A warm body slid in next to him on the bench. It was comfortable where their shoulders and knees touched. It surprised him when his lover raised his voice with the song. “So far and away, see the bird as it flies by, riding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky. I laid my memories and dreams upon those wings. Let them out and see what tomorrow brings.”

Roy stopped playing and gazed in wonder at the blond next to him. “When did you learn this song?”  
“I heard you singing it a couple times. Who wrote it?” Roy looked back to the keys and began playing again.  
“An old friend of mine, she wanted to be a song writer.”  
“Did she become one?”  
“No, not really.”  
“Oh... She should have.” Roy chuckled.  
“Maybe.”

Roy put more heart into the music, still remembering but with his lover by his side now. The memories didn’t tug on his heart so much anymore, though he would always wonder what might have been if they had made different decisions.

In your dearest memories  
Do you remember loving me?  
Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind?

Roy watched the blond from the corner of his eye. “Want me to write you a song?”  
“Huh? A song for me?” The blond was taken by surprise but recovered soon enough. “None of that sappy stuff you’re always doing. I’m not a girl.” Roy smirked and began playing something new. An original.  
“I’ll try not to disappoint you.”

And so it goes on and on  
Melodies of life  
To the sky beyond the flying birds  
Forever and beyond

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
